This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, FC-134a, more particularly to its manufacture from 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-chloroethane, FC-133a, by reaction with a high fluoride content antimony pentahalide under surprisingly mild reaction conditions.
FC-134a, a known compound, has a low ozone depletion potential, and is potentially useful as an environmentally acceptable propellant and refrigerant.